


Pretty Messy

by ddelusionall



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Band Fic, M/M, being pretty, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Right before debut, Minki is annoyed over his status in the group. (Alternatively titled: The Start of BaekRen Couple)My First NU'EST fic. I really wanna write more.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pretty Messy

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_Here are members with pictures before debut and with real names._

_JR = Jonghyun (leader)  
Aron = Aaron (oldest, from LA)  
Baekho = Dongho  
Minhyun is just Minhyun  
Ren = Minki (maknae)_

__

_and this one just because ... UNF ... JR is so fucking hot  
  
Group photos are always in the same order: Minhyun, Ren, JR, Baekho, Aron_

_I hope you enjoy!_

Minki doesn’t do pretty. It’s easy to glare and pout at the cameras for their debut album photos. It isn’t fair. Jonghyun is prettier than he is. But Jonghyun is the leader. And there are rules in Korean Pop groups. The pretty one can’t be the leader too.

Minki glares at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is gross and sweaty. He doesn’t want to shower. Not again today. His life sucks.

“Why am I the pretty one?”

He’s also the maknae, just fucking barely. The maknae and the pretty one. A double horrific combination. But it’s all he can do, because Aaron has his “Bad Boy L.A. Image.” Minhyun is too tall to be the pretty one. And Dongho is the manliest looking of them all and could never pull off pretty.

Minki pictures Dongho with long hair and actually collapses on the counter laughing.

“What is wrong with you?” Jonghyun asks, only half caring, the other half still serious and annoyed. Minki had a hard time during their shoot today to do anything but “glower” at the camera. His shots took the longest, delaying everyone else’s.

“Nothing,” Minki says with a straight face. His complaints about the pretty one always fall on deaf ears, especially when it comes to Jonghyun.

“Are you showering now?”

“No.”

“Good. Get out.” Jonghyun shoves him by the shoulder, and Minki practically falls from the bathroom, and how fortuitous, right against Dongho. He steadies Minki with a chuckle, arms around his waist, breath on his neck.

Minki fights off a shiver and fails, but luckily keeps moving so it doesn’t really look like that. He’s a tiny bit shorter than Dongho. Not enough for it to matter. Just close enough that it’s easy to wrap his arms around Dongho’s waist. All for the support. Only for the support.

“You okay?” Dongho asks, a hand sliding up his back.

He’s always been so affectionate. With all the members.

Minki sighs and pushes away from him. “I’m fine.” He turns to go to his room, but Dongho snags the back of his tank top.

“Don’t lie.”

Minki channels the glare from the photoshoot and looks first at Dongho’s hand and then up at his face, raising an eyebrow. Definitely not the action of the maknae. And Dongho is only concerned because he is the hyung.

Dongho lets go.

“Then I don’t want to talk about it, hyung,” Minki says and continues down the hall.

Dongho huffs. “You only call me hyung when you’re bothered by something.”

“Shut up,” he mutters and then goes into his room. They’d danced all day, worked out, started a new diet, but Minki doesn’t care. The only way he can feel less pretty and more masculine is exercising. So he does. He locks his door and works out on his own: push ups, sit ups, lunges, and then a few yoga poses to calm himself down.

His self-inflicted torture over, he finally leaves his room and goes back to the bathroom, this time for a shower in cold water, all the hot water taken by the other members. He ignores the pretty face reflecting back at him from the mirror.

\---

“Super bitch is still with us,” Jonghyun mutters.

Minki scowls and drinks his coffee, trying to hide his face behind his stupid, ugly mug. Pink. A present. From the fans.

A body sits next to him, presses against his side. Probably Dongho. Really the only one that never leaves him the fuck alone. Even when he’s in super bitch mode.

“I like your hair like this,” Dongho says, a soft whisper that goes unheard by the others as Aaron and Minhyun choose that moment to start bickering over breakfast.

Minki clears his throat. “It’s a mess. I just yanked it up into a ponytail.”

“I know. That’s why I like it.”

A fingertip trails down the side of his neck, along his collarbone. A quick touch that has Minki gasping.

“Shows off your neck, shoulders. I mean. Like, you’re still pretty, but not girly. I mean. You’re not a girl, but I like it. Your hair. And your pretty face.”

Minki smiles.

Dongho clears his throat. “I mean. It’ still pretty, but ... you know, with your hair up, just reminds the world you’re still manly, shows off your shoulders, you know? I’m going to shut up.”

Dongho gets up almost too quickly, knocking the chair onto its back legs, and leaves the kitchen.

Minki holds the warm coffee to his face and smiles against the rim of the cup. Dongho always says the right thing to make him smile. Especially when it’s so inarticulate that it’s barely understandable. Which is amusing all on its own. The jerk.

The others call Minki the mood maker, but really, Dongho is most of the reason why he’s always so happy. Usually. He teases, but takes teasing well. He eats and makes sure that Minki eats. He calls for breaks when he notices the rest of them are struggling, even when Jonghyun wants to continue. And then he buries it under a joke about being lazy. He’s supportive of his hyungs and playful with his dongsaengs.

More Minki than Minhyun. Maybe.

Minki is not quite sure. But the thought makes him smile. He doesn’t not mind getting most of Dongho’s attention.

When Jonghyun comes in demanding that they all get ready for practice, Minki doesn’t complain. He downs the rest of his coffee, ignores Jonghyun’s muttered, “Mood swings,” and heads into the living room to get ready to go.

The others still scurry for their things. Minhyun forgot his phone. Aaron wants to wear something else. Jonghyun has to go down the hall and yell at Aaron for taking too long.

Which leaves Dongho and Minki by the door.

Minki is still smiling. He knows he is. A small tilt of his lips. Probably the smile the photographer had wanted the day before.

Dongho clears his throat and is next to him the next moment, arms around his waist. “Also, it’s ...”

Minki waits, holding his breath.

Dongho leans against him, mouth right at his ear. “It ... fuck, it looks like someone lucky got done messing it up with their hands with ... with on your knees. Sorry.”

And then Dongho is gone, out the front door, leaving Minki flabbergasted, and not at all disgusted by that comment, staring at nothing. Wait ... he ... Minki pictures himself on his knees ... hands in his hair, and they are Dongho’s hands. And then it’s Dongho’s cock, pressing against his lips, and Minki growls, ignores Jonghyun’s disapproving look and takes off after Dongho. They might have a few minutes. He scrambles down the stairs and out the door.

The van is parked nearby. Fangirls coo and take pictures of him. He smiles as much as he can, but climbs into the van, and then into the back where Dongho is.

Dongho is not looking at him.

“What the fuck?” Minki demands quietly.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have ...”

Minki growls and pulls his head around, hands on Dongho’s cheeks. “Are you fucking serious?”

Dongho’s eyes narrow in confusion.

“About me. Thinking about me. Like that. On my knees.” He feels and sees Dongho’s cheeks flush.

“Maybe.” He tries to pull away.

Minki tightens his hold. “Maybe I’m going to kiss you maybe, or maybe you want me to leave you alone maybe?”

Dongho’s eyes widen.

Minki sees the other three coming out the building. With another low growl, he leans forward and presses their lips together.

“Tonight. After practice. I want you to mess up my hair.”

Moaning, Dongho nods. “Fuck yeah.”

Minki manages one more kiss before the door opens and he snuggles against Dongho’s side, content to curl up in his arms until Jonghyun shouts at him to put his seatbelt on. Afterwards, in his own seat, he holds out his hand, and Dongho smiles and entwines their fingers and then he rests his head on Minki’s shoulder.

Minhyun groans.

“What?” Aaron asks.

Minhyun motions to the two of them. “First fanservice couple.”

Minki laughs, but does not deny it. If it means he’ll get to touch Dongho whenever he wants, despite cameras, then he’s all for starting a BaekRen couple.

“BaekRen?” Minki muses. “Or RenHo?”

The others snort, and almost in unison, say, “BaekRen.”

Minki smirks. Maybe after their hair messing affair, he can convince Dongho to try out RenHo, but the fans won’t ever believe it. He is the pretty one, after all.


End file.
